


In the Arms of an Angel -- by SamLicker81

by LolaAnn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaAnn/pseuds/LolaAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reading Chuck's latest novel and learning about Sam/Faith, Becky is forced to do the only thing a crazed fangirl can do - put things right with some really bad fanfic. This is Becky people, so read the warnings</p><p>Warnings: Non-graphic Wincestiness, Out of control Mary Sueness, clichés galore, major character death, character bashing, hints of domestic abuse, and poor writing</p><p>VERY loosely related to my Hunting and Slaying series.  You don't have to read that to get this though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Arms of an Angel -- by SamLicker81

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N from LolaAnn: My account was hacked and this ‘story’ was actually written by SamLicker81 (FYI: that’s Becky Rosen’s ‘secret’ penname). I had nothing to do with it, I swear.
> 
> Disclaimer: Neither I nor Becky own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Supernatural and no money is being made. Besides, no one in their right mind would pay for the fic that follows, so Kripke and Whedon have nothing to worry about. The snippet of exorcism ritual came from ‘Devil’s Trap’.

**A/N:** I'm sure many of you are just as disappointed as I am by Carver's latest Supernatural novel, especially the introduction of that evil slut-bomb, Faith. The story that follows is my attempt to remedy that disgusting and unfortunate situation for us (the true fans). I'm including the grossly underused character 'Becky Rosen' who appeared in the novels Sympathy for the Devil and The Real Ghostbusters. She's so awesome! I just love her.

 **Pre-emptive Warning to DeanSam4Evr69:** If I get any flames from you for this fic, I will be banning you from the site (permanently this time). I normally consider myself above such pettiness, but I remind you that I am the webmistress here at MoreThanBrothers.net. I am NOT 'selling out to the hetero-normative majority' by writing Sam as having a soulmate that happens to be a woman. It does NOT cheapen what he has with Dean. So, save it and stop being such a narrow minded hater. If you don't like het, then don't read my story. Personally, I think you're suffering from some severe internalized misogyny and I pity you.

BTW: If I don't get at least ten reviews for this story, I will NOT be continuing my Brothers: Forbidden Love and Burning Desires series. Which means you'll never get to find out if Sam is able to save Dean from his most recent bout with pneumonia/hypothermia by the power of his love and body heat alone. I'm tired of pouring my heart out for nothing.

 _In the arms of an Angel fly away from here_  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here.

\- Sarah McLachlan ( _In the Arms of an Angel_ )

**Onto the Story….**

Becky was in a deep sleep. She was already extremely tired after working all day and then she'd been called in to help council a suicidal orphan who'd turned up at the soup kitchen/shelter where she volunteered. It was well after midnight before Becky felt the child was out of danger and by then, she was completely wiped out. It had been worth it though. That orphan might grow up to be president one day.

Becky was roused from her sleep by a bright light filling her room and what sounded like wings flapping. She reached over and turned on her bedside lamp. The sight that met her caused her to gasp in shock and pull her covers tight over her full breasts. The lacy Victoria's Secret nightgown she was wearing didn't leave a lot to the imagination and she was unsure of this strange man's intentions. Becky had found that she had an extreme effect on all men (even the gay ones). She found it best not to take any chances where their hormones were concerned.

The man was extremely handsome; with piercing blue eyes that she was sure could see right into her very soul. She'd never seen him before, but nevertheless, there was something familiar about him. She felt a pull toward him, almost like a kinship and there was also something about his appearance that rang a bell for her. Maybe it was his clothing? He had dark hair and was dressed in slacks and a tie. He also wore a trench coat. She immediately glanced toward her nightstand where several of her most favorite Supernatural books were lying. Surely this couldn't be…?

"Becky," the man said in a deep, raspy voice. "I am Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord and I am here to enlist your assistance against a great evil."

"C-Castiel," she stammered, unable to believe her eyes. "B-But, why would you come to me? I'm just an ordinary woman. How could I possibly help you?"

The angel continued to stare at her intensely. "You are no ordinary woman, Becky Rosen. You do not know this, but your father was actually an angel… an archangel. Your father was Gabriel."

Becky was astounded by this news. She couldn't even speak. She knew she had always felt different. School had been a nightmare for her, because the other girls always felt she was showing off and trying to outshine them. She couldn't help it if she was a natural at everything she tried and all the boys were in love with her, but those girls still hated her no matter how nice she was to them. Could this be why? Was she actually half-angel?

"I realize this information may be unsettling," Castiel said, "but unfortunately I do not have a lot of time to explain. It is imperative that you hear me out. Sam is in grave danger." (Becky gasped audibly, but Castiel continued undeterred.) "Lucifer has put another dark-haired Jezebel in his path and this one is far more dangerous than even Ruby was. I'm afraid you are the only one who can save him."

"Faith!" Becky exclaimed. "It's that Slayer named Faith, isn't it? _I knew it._ I knew something was wrong when I read Chuck's latest novel. I've had a bad feeling ever since. _Oh no,"_ she lamented as tears sprang to her eyes. "What is she trying to do to Sam? Is she possessed?"

"Yes, but even worse than that, she was possessed willingly. She has worshipped Satan for many years, possession was her reward. She will stop at nothing to see her father freed from the Pit. You're our only hope, Becky. Heaven believes you are the only one capable of returning Sam to the righteous path and reuniting the brothers in their sacred bond of love."

"But why me?"

Castiel's smoldering azure gaze met Becky's green and amber flecked eyes for a long moment. Once again she felt that pull of kinship, convincing her she actually was part-angel.

"If you search your heart, you will know why," he said seriously. "Sam loves you. He has always loved you. You are destined to be together. You're the only one who can balance the dark forces within him. But, I do have to warn you that this quest is not without danger. Faith could be a powerful foe. The evil within her is surpassed only by Lucifer himself, but if my instincts are right about you… I do not think she will pose much difficulty."

Becky couldn't believe her ears. She wanted to believe what the angel was telling her, but it was too good to be true. She'd loved Sam even before she laid eyes on him, even when she thought he was just a fictional character in a book. Somewhere, deep down inside, she'd always known he was real and they were destined to be together. The idea that he shared her love was simply overwhelming. She'd only dated Chuck because she was afraid Sam didn't share her depth of feeling and also because she didn't want to come between him and his brother. But now Dean had left Sam for the other Slayer, Buffy. Becky didn't like to be unkind, but Dean's new wife sounded like someone with severe intellectual challenges. She couldn't understand how he could abandon Sam for someone like her.

Poor Sam, he must have been completely crushed and so alone after Dean pushed him aside. No wonder that hussy, Faith, had been able to get her clutches into him. Just thinking about the situation broke Becky's heart into tiny little pieces. She made a decision that very moment. She set her jaw and gazed back at the angel, matching his gaze in intensity.

"You can count on me," she vowed. "Sam will be saved, even if it costs me my life. I will fight for him until my very last breath."

 

 

 

* * *

  
Becky was absolutely exhilarated by the trip from her home in Pine Creek, Delaware to Cleveland, Ohio. It was amazing and couldn't have taken more than a second. She reminded herself to ask Castiel if being half-angel would enable her to wield that power herself, but right now she was too focused on getting to Sam. Everything else could wait, Sam was all that mattered.

The two stood in front of a rundown apartment building. It looked like the sort of place that would be filled with prostitutes and drug addicts. She knew this because she spent a lot of time visiting such places in her volunteer work. She often passed out clean needles and delivered home cooked meals to the projects and slums in her hometown. She'd always felt it was her duty to look out for the down trodden and less fortunate. However, in this instance, Becky didn't understand why they were standing in front of such a place. Surely Sam wasn't in there. He couldn't have fallen that far.

"You will find Sam in apartment 666," Castiel said, confirming her worst suspicions. "I'm afraid I cannot come with you. It would not be safe for Faith to see us together. Gabriel went to great lengths to shield the knowledge of your very existence from the legions of hell. He knew that one day you would be called upon to save the world. I cannot risk exposing you now that everything hangs in the balance. Good luck, Becky Rosen," he said sincerely as he once again gazed deeply into her eyes. "May God's grace be with you."

Becky started to reply, but the angel was gone. She was on her own. The fate of the world was in her hands now and she didn't hesitate. She went inside the rundown building without giving it a second thought.

 

 

 

* * *

  
Sam startled when he heard a knock at the door, but he didn't go to answer it. He was afraid of who it might be. Faith knew some very shady people, plus he suspected that she'd spent the rent money on crack and booze again. He certainly didn't want to talk to the landlord, because he had no money. Faith didn't usually let him have money. He was (as she frequently reminded him) her 'little bitch'.

The knocking persisted, however, and something in Sam's heart told him that he should answer the door. It was an odd feeling that he vaguely recognized as 'hope'. He hadn't felt it in so long that it was foreign to him. With shaking hands, he unlatched the lock on the door and cautiously opened it. The sight that met him was overwhelming in its pure and breathtaking beauty. He wanted to hide. He didn't want Becky to see his bruised and battered face and his dirty, wrinkled clothes. He couldn't move though. He was transfixed by the sweet, sincere smile she was giving him.

"Becky," he breathed. "Oh my God! How did you find me? Why are you here?"

Becky continued to smile at him and then she did the unthinkable. She actually threw her arms around him. He was so unworthy, but he fiercely returned her embrace. She smelled like vanilla and sunshine. Tears of joy sprang to his eyes as he breathed her in. He had to be dreaming.

She drew back to look at him and ran a hand gently across the bruise that marred one of his handsome, chiseled cheekbones and stared deeply into his soulful, gold-flecked brown eyes.

"Oh Sam," she nearly wept. "Why didn't you call me? I would have come, if I'd only known."

Sam shrunk away from her in shame. He didn't want her to see how far he'd fallen.

He shook his head sadly. "I couldn't bother you, Becky. You shouldn't even be here." An edge of panic was suddenly evident in his voice. "If Faith finds you here, she'll kill you. I won't be able to stop her. Please Becky, you have to go! I won't be able to bear it if she hurts you."

"It's okay, Sam," Becky soothed calmly. "I'm not afraid of Faith… and you shouldn't be either, not anymore. This ends today. You don't have to stay here with her."

Sam was in tears at this point. He couldn't make Becky understand and Faith was due to be back at any moment. He had to get her out of here, even if he had to use force. It was the only way to save her. It was already too late though, he could hear the unmistakable stomp of Faith's boots as she came up the hallway. When the dark-haired Slayer came into view, he noted that she looked even sluttier than usual today. Her breasts were barely concealed by the leather bustier she was wearing and her pants were at least two sizes too small.

"Well, well, well…" she said icily as she strutted up the hall. "Looks like my little Sammy's got him a new friend. How's it goin'?" she asked, clearly addressing Becky. "Cuz, I gotta tell ya. I'm five-by-five right about now. It always puts me in a good mood when I get to kick some blond bimbo's ass."

She grabbed Becky by the back of her coat and spun her around, completely ignoring Sam's angry protests.

"Hi bitch," she greeted with a cruel smile that was intensified by the massive amount of dark-red lipstick she was wearing (a lot of it was on her teeth). "What are you doin' here? Ya sellin' Girl Scout Cookies or somethin'?"

To Sam's surprise, Becky did not look afraid. She squared her shoulders and met Faith's gaze steadily.

"I'm here to take Sam away from this hell hole," she stated flatly. "You won't be hurting him ever again."

"Ya don't say," Faith smirked. "How 'bout that Sammy? You don't wanna leave me, do ya? I thought we had sumthin' special."

Sam tried to find his voice, but his tongue was frozen in terror. He didn't care what Faith did to him, his life was worthless, but Becky… sweet, beautiful, pure-hearted Becky. He simply couldn't go on living if Faith hurt her. He gathered every bit of courage he had left.

"Faith," he began sternly, but Becky cut him off.

" _Christo_ ," Becky growled as her gaze bore into Faith. Sam was convinced he was seeing things, because he could have sworn that Faith's eyes flashed black.

"You fuckin' skanky little whore!" Faith raged.

The dark-Slayer drew back a fist and leveled a punch directly at Becky's face. Sam tried to step between them and take the blow himself, but her Slayer reflexes were no match for his. However, Becky barely flinched when the punch landed. Faith howled in pain as smoke poured from her fist. It was as if the contact with Becky's pure and unblemished flesh had somehow burned her.

Becky smiled triumphantly. It was the most beautiful sight Sam had ever laid eyes on. Then she reached out a hand and placed it against Faith's forehead. A faint light began to glow where Becky's hand lay and Faith stared back at her with an expression of fear and astonishment. This time Sam knew it wasn't his imagination, Faith's eyes _were_ black. She was a demon.

"Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino…" Sam and Becky began almost simultaneously.

The evil, dark-haired Slayer shrieked horribly as they recited the ritual in perfectly synced Latin. Somehow, Becky's touch was keeping Faith rooted to the spot, just as surely as any devil's trap would. Sam didn't understand what was happening, but he continued with the exorcism, linking hands with Becky as he did. His voice grew stronger and surer with every word. It was like Becky's touch gave him strength.

Finally, black smoke poured from Faith's mouth and her body slumped limply to the floor. Sam knelt beside her and checked for a pulse, but there was none. He knew he should care about that, but he didn't. He was glad she was gone. She couldn't hold a candle to the beautiful, blond goddess that was Becky.

"She's dead," a familiar voice said from nearby. "She has been dead for a very long time."

Sam looked up to see that Castiel had appeared along with his brother. Dean was looking almost as astonished as Sam felt. Their eyes met and they stared at each other with heated intensity for a long moment. Sam's heart skipped a beat at the mere sight of his brother. He hadn't seen much of him lately. Faith had been determined to keep them apart. He knew it was wrong, but he was overwhelmed by how devastatingly handsome Dean was. His short, masculine, well-muscled body called out to him just as loudly as it ever had. Sam was so torn, because he was equally caught between wanting to passionately kiss Becky and wanting to passionately kiss his older brother. There was no doubt about it. He was going to the special hell.

 _"What the hell?"_ Dean bellowed in that sexy, deep voice of his. "Somebody better explain what the friggin hell just happened here."

Castiel looked over at Becky and the two shared a silent nod of understanding. It must have been an 'angel thing', because it was almost like they could hear each other's thoughts.

"I must go now," the angel said. There was actually a small hint of a smile tugging at his mouth and his blue eyes sparkled with joy. "Becky will tell you everything you need to know. You three have much to talk about."

 

 

 

* * *

  
Dean paced the room in obvious agitation.

"So, you're an angel," he began.

"Half-angel," Becky corrected.

"Whatever. You're a half-angel and Cas sent you here to save Sam from an evil, demon possessed Slayer, who was going to force Sam to free Lucifer and restart the apocalypse. I'm freakin' confused as hell. _Son of a bitch!_ "

Becky smiled patiently. "It's okay, Dean. I know it's a lot to take in. The important thing is that the world's safe now… and Sam's safe now." She paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "He's also free to be with the woman he loves," she added almost hesitantly. She prayed that Castiel had been right about this as well.

Sam gasped and gazed back at her in wide-eyed disbelief. "You mean…? Surely you don't. You couldn't. I mean… you're too beautiful, too perfect –." His words were cut off when she launched herself into his arms and kissed him long and passionately. They nearly devoured each other with the intensity of their desire for one another. They only drew apart at the sound of Dean clearing his throat. The man was clearly uncomfortable with their display.

Becky wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and turned to address his brother.

"I'm sorry, Dean," she said sincerely. "I'd never want to come between you and your brother. I know what you two have is special. I want you to know that you have my blessing. You can have hot and sweaty mansex as often as you need to. I understand."

 _"What the hell?"_ Dean thundered. "Are you freakin' kidding me? Lady, we're brothers! I'm a married man, for God's sake! What the hell?" he repeated.

"It's okay, Dean," Sam said gently as he gazed down at Becky with pure adoration in his eyes. "Becky's right. We don't have to hide our true feelings anymore. If the desire I feel for you is wrong… then _I don't want to be right._ I mean it Dean, I want you. I've always wanted you. I love Becky with all my heart and I know you love Buffy too, but there's still something between us, Dean. We have to face it. We _need_ to make love."

Dean's green eyes flashed as he clenched his jaw and balled his fists his frustration. It was obvious that he wanted to deny his passion for Sam, but he couldn't. It was written all over his face. It wasn't fair. Why did Sam have to be such a giant hunk of manliness? It would be different if Sam wasn't so well built, if he didn't ooze sexuality from every pore. How was he supposed to resist a man like Sam? How had he resisted Sam for all these years?

"Dean," Sam continued in a low, husky tone. "Don't deny it. You know it's true."

"But I'm not gay!" his brother denied vehemently.

"I'm not either," Sam said. "I've never wanted to touch another man… _only you_ ," he added seductively.

Dean looked up at his brother hopefully. "So, you think it's possible that we're only gay for each other?"

"Of course it's possible," Becky interrupted. "In fact, it's completely normal. You're both totally hot and you've been through so much adversity together. It was bound to make you want to have sex together. It would be weird if you didn't."

"My brother's so lucky to have you," Dean said sincerely. It was obvious that he'd given up trying to deny his sexy feelings for Sam and he looked ecstatic about it. It was like a weight has been lifted. "You're an awesome woman, Becky Rosen," he gushed. "If I weren't a married man and you didn't love my brother, I'd be all over you right now. I hope you know that."

Sam tightened his arm around Becky. "Sorry Dean," he said sternly. "I know Becky's wonderful, but I'm not sharing her, not even with you. When we make love, it's going to be magic and it's only going to be the two of us. You have to accept that. What we have and what I have with Becky are two separate and very beautiful things."

Dean nodded. "I understand and I don't blame you. If Becky was my woman, I wouldn't let anyone else touch her. _She's that freakin' awesome._ I'll leave you two alone now," he said with a knowing leer. "But, hey," he said as he paused and raised an eyebrow at his brother. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

Sam turned toward Becky and the hope in his gaze made her heart melt.

"Fine with me," she said as she smiled adoringly at the gorgeous, sex-god that was the man of her dreams (no wonder his own brother wanted him, who wouldn't?). "I can find something to do," she assured him.

This was how it was supposed to be. Becky/Sam and Sam/Dean. It was absolutely perfect. Things were going to be okay now. The angels had finally put things right.

****

<http://sunnydawards.dragonydreams.com/index.html>

**twisted_slinky over on livejournal made this banner for me as part of a Hurricane Sandy Relief Auction.  Just had to share it.**

** **

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about that. I promise I will write some real Sam/Faith that actually DOES take place in my verse. All my passwords have been changed and SamLicker81 has been reported to the mods. She will never be able to hack me again (hopefully).


End file.
